Room-temperature-curable silicone rubber compositions that form a silicone rubber cured product by curing at room temperature by contacting moisture in air are used as sealants and adhesives of electrical-electronic equipment because they do not require heating to cure (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4). Such a room-temperature-curable silicone rubber composition has the feature that when it has been cured in the state where it contacts an electrical circuit or electrode, the silicone rubber cured product can be removed from that electrical circuit or electrode even after a long time has elapsed, and repair and recycling are possible.
However, although the room-temperature-curable silicone rubber compositions described in Patent Documents 1 to 4 form silicone rubber cured products with good adhesion to a substrate, they have the problem that when the silicone rubber cured product is removed from the substrate, the silicone rubber cured product breaks, causes cohesive failure, or is difficult to remove efficiently.